Life After Death
by nemo123450
Summary: A few months after Sweeney's death, Mrs.Lovett, Anthony, Toby and Johanna decide to bring him back from the dead.


_AN: Ok I just thought of this randomly and showed it too a few friends and they liked it and said I should improve on it so..Basically Sweeney got killed by Toby however Mrs. Lovett did'nt die she escaped somehow and saw Toby creep up behind Sweeney and shouted for him not to do anything, but it was too late. A few months pass and Mrs. Lovett feels lonely and misses Sweeney terribly and Toby feels guilty. Anthony and Johanna stop by the shop and tells them everything. Johanna realises that Sweeney must've been her father and confirms it. With them all believing Sweeney's death was a mistake and miss him they hatch a plan to ressurect him. *Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd or Buffy The Vampire Slayer (were the spell is from) this is just for fun and because I was bored.*_

* * *

Late one night they approached Sweeney's grave. Nellie abruptly stopped walking and put a hand over her mouth holding back tears.

Toby put an arm around her. "Ma'm you ok?" he asked.

didnt answer."It'll be alright ."Anthony told her. "We're going to bring him back."

Nellie wiped her eyes, nodded and took a deep breath before walking ahead.

The group knelt down beside the grave, Anthony and Johanna laid the candles infront of them. Nellie struck a match and with one spark lit the candles. She joined hands with the others. She began to chant the incantation. "Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us. Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing. Accept our offering. Know our prayer. Osiris! Here lies the warrior of the people. Let him cross over. Osiris, let him cross over!"

A blast of lightning struck the sky making everyone but Nellie jump a wind let out a deafening howl as the sky became a greyish colour. Toby squeezed Nellie's hand in fear. Anthony and Johanna watched , her eyes closed, concentrating. Toby looked away, wanting the nightmare to be a loud banging could be heard from the ground below.

Toby turned back to see the ground pulsing slightly.

Nellie opened her eyes, "He's here".

The wind blew through their hair as they stood up taking a step back, bracing themselves.

Sweeney woke in his coffin gasping for breath. He found himself trapped. He banged on the lid trying to break it, tearing at the wood with his bare hands. Blood poured from the self inflicted wounds as he punched at the wood with all his strength, until it finally broke. Sweeney clawed his way through the soil, until a hand reached out and grasped the ground, then another. He lifted himself up to safety , clawing his way out of his own grave. He stood up and swayed on his feet, steadying himself. He stared at the people infront of him. Sweeney turned around to see his headstone that read, "Sweeney Todd, Loving Husband of the late Lucy Barker , and good friend R.I.P." His eyes widened in shock.

"Sweeney?" Nellie said softly, he didn't answer.

"Mr. Todd?" Anthony said quietly.

Sweeney slowly turned around and stared at them. "Is he alright?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, I guess he's just confused" Nellie answered. Everything was quiet until a noise comming from the distance broke the silence. Sweeney ran off.

"Mr. Todd!" Anthony shouted and ran after him with the other's following behind. They proceeded to run back to Fleet Street thinking thats were Sweeney must be going.

Sweeney walked down the street and stopped outside the pie shop, he looked up to see the window of his barbers shop. "Lucy?" He said softly. The others came running up to him breathless.

"Sweeney, are you ok?" asked.

He turned to face her and blankly said "Yes". Nellie sighed relieved that he spoke, "Where's Lucy?" Sweeney asked.

looked down sadly at the ground then back up. "Dont you remember? She's gone" Mrs. Lovett took his hand in hers. "Come on, lets get you inside".The others followed them in.

The baker lead Sweeney to the living room, he sat down. "Toby, fetch a glass of gin." she ordered "Yes Ma'am." Toby replied and went to the kitchen to pour some.

Nellie sat down infront of Sweeney, she was about to say something when Toby appeard with the Gin. "Thanks love" Nellie smiled at Toby taking the glass from his hands and handing it to Sweeney.

Sweeney took it and drank it down. "Thanks" he spoke in a whisper. Toby looked at him gave a slight smile and walked off.

Nellie looked at Sweeney, noticing the dirt on his face and in his hair. "Aww you poor thing" she said stroking his soft hair.

Johanna noticed the bad cuts on his hands. "Ma'm, his hands...there bleeding".

Sweeney moved his hands away, clearly not liking the attention. "Im fine" He insisted.

Nellie smiled at him before getting up and leaving the room. She quickly emerged with a damp cloth and a towel. Kneeling down in front of Sweeney she wiped the dirt off of his face. "There you go dear" she said lovingly. "Now let me see your hands" Nellie asked. Sweeney hesitated at first, but then rested his hands on his knees, showing Nellie his badly cut knuckles. "Oh dearie." She said concered, realizing how they got like that. She gently dabbed at the wounds trying not to hurt him.

Sweeney winced, "Sorry" she breathed. Nellie finished tending to him and looked lovingly into his eyes. She put her hand on his shoulder, "You're safe now my dear, you're home.".

Sweeney looked at her before speaking. "My shop is still..."

"Yes, it's still yours" Nellie cut him off.

Sweeney half smiled at her "I'm going to bed."

"Okay, if you want anything just ask, love." Nellie hugged him and watched him go.

That night after Sweeney had gone to bed, Nellie, Toby,Anthony and Johanna sat at the table having a drink. Toby still remained quiet. "Toby love, you havn't said hardly anything tonight,what's the matter " Johanna asked the boy.

"Nothing, it's just, I feel guilty, I mean, I'm glad he's back but, I think he's avoiding me." Toby uttered.

Johanna rubbed his back. "Give him time" Nellie spoke.

"Yeah," Anthony agreed, "He's just got back from some hell dimention, he's bound to be a little shaky".

"I wonder how much time has passed for him there?" Johanna asked.

"Not long I hope, but he's back now, that's all that matters, we got him out of there, he's safe now" Nellie replied.

Meanwhile in the barbers shop Sweeney was getting ready for bed. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed was a faint red line across his throat , he lifted his hand up and traced the scar with his finger. He couldn't remember how he got it. He shrugged it off, thinking it must be because of the lack of oxygen from before or something, and climbed into bed. He layed down and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

_Sweeney was dancing with Lucy at the ball, they were so happy together. They walzed around the room, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Sweeney felt so happy, happier than he ever did after returning back to London. Sweeney and Lucy continued walzing with the other guests. They came to a stop as the music stopped and looked into each others eyes. Just as Sweeney was about to tell Lucy how much he missed her and loved her, a strange force in the form of a bright light grabbed the barber and pulled him away from her. Lucy watched confused and worried unable to stop it, Sweeney reached out for her but it was too late. When he opened his eyes he found he was trapped in what seemed like a coffin._

Sweeney hurled himself forward breathing hard, he felt like he was going to faint. He looked down at his hands and saw the dried blood and traced the scar on his throat. He remembered the cold sting of the razor slicing his throat, the blood draining from him, his vision beginning to fade and moments later he was back with his Lucy. He started to figure out what had happened. 'This isn't right' he thought to himself, 'I should be dead'. Then it all became to clear, the first person he saw when he emerged from the earth was . Toby, Anthony and Johanna stood beside her, looking on. "They did this!" Sweeney wanted to scream but held it back, knowing the others would come to his aid.

Back in the pie shop Nellie and company were finishing there drinks. "It's getting rather late, me poor bones is weary."The baker stated, putting her glass of Gin down.

"Yeah, we should be off to bed now, it's been a long night." Anthony agreed standing up.

Johanna followed him. "Goodnight Toby." she said, gently kissing the boy's head, Toby was fast asleep leaning on the table. Anthony and Johanna made their exit. Nellie looked up, wondering how Sweeney was doing.

Sweeney sat at the edge of his bed. "Why did they bring me back? Didnt they know I'd be happy there?" He asked himself. His anger rose inside of him. He stood up and paced around his room, not caring if the others heard or not. "Let them come." He thought to himself, he walked towards the mirror and put his hand to his throat, he ran his fingers down, feeling the small bump the scar made and ran his finger along it. "Just one slit and I'd be yours forever." He imagined the wound opening up again, blood pouring from the viens. "Then they'd pull me out of there again." Sweeney removed his finger from his throat and sighed. He didnt know what to feel anymore, part of him felt betrayed and angry that they would drag him back to his hell, but part of him felt grateful that they cared so much to bring him back.

Sweeney broke away from his thoughts as he heard footsteps comming up the stairs. He rushed to his bed and climbed in. He was suprised by his sudden urge to scramble back into bed.... Had he not just almost hoped for them to come? Almost willed it to happen? So why was he now running back like a child caught out of bed at midnight? thinking back on it, it must have just been the heat of the moment. He lay there with his eyes closed pretending to be asleep. walked into the room and saw Sweeney sleeping peacefully in the bed. The only sound was the barber's steady breathing. The baker walked over to him. "Oh, my dear, if only you knew how much I missed you." spoke aloud, thinking he wouldnt hear her.

Sweeney felt the anger rise in him again, 'I was going to speak those words to Lucy before you dragged me back to this pit' he thought. Nellie was about to bend over Sweeney to kiss him when he stirred, making her jump back. She smiled at him and quietly slipped out of the room trying not to wake him. Sweeney opened his eyes when he heard the door close, and let out a sigh, he lay there longing to be back with his wife.

The following morning was making breakfast, Toby, Anthony and Johanna sat at a table eating. "Has he not been down yet?" Johanna asked.

Nellie shook her head sadly, "Well give him time, he needs to rest," the girl reminded her.

walked over to them. Suddenly the door to the pie shop opened and in walked Sweeney, the others looked up and smiled at the barber happy to see him.

Sweeney took no notice of them and stormed up to , grasping his hand around her throat. "What did you do?" he shrieked.

Her eyes widened in surprise and shock. The others watched nervously. "I..I..we.." Mrs. Lovett's voice trailed off, she couldnt speak.

Sweeney slapped her. "What did you do!?" He shouted.

"I.. We brought you back.. Toby didnt mean to kill you, he just wanted revenge.. like you..he thought you killed me, thats why he.. We couldnt bare you being lost, trapped in some hell dimention... We did a spell and brought you back... We love you." Mrs. Lovett stutterd, tears in her eyes. Sweeney stood there for a moment thinking over what she just told him, he was going to say something but decided against it and raced back up to the barbers shop.

Mrs. Lovett took a deep breath. "Ma'am you ok?" Toby asked.

"Yes love, im fine" she replied.

"Why was he so angry?" Johanna asked confused.

"I dont know" Nellie replied worried.

"Maybe something happened up there, we dont know what it was like for him" Anthony questioned.

Meanwhile in the barbers shop Sweeney was pacing about as usual, the slight glimmer of the razor caught his eye, he walked up to the table and picked it up. Thoughts were running through his mind, 'could I do it?' he thought to himself, we all deserve to die even you even I. "Even I.." he spoke aloud. The barber rolled his sleeve up and stared at the viens in his wrist, his breathing started to become heavy and his heart raced as he held the cold metal to his flesh.

He did it.

With one swing blood dripped from the viens, he dropped the razor to the floor gasping in pain, he could feel his heart pounding, the room spun before him, he began to feel sick and dizzy. Soon Sweeney collapsed to the floor lying in a pool of his own blood.

As the others went about there business, Mrs. Lovett sat in the pie shop thinking about her beloved barber. ' It's gone awfully quiet up there she thought', frowning. Without hesitation she got up and made her way out of the pie shop and up the stairs. She knocked on the door to Sweeney's shop not wanting to barge in on him incase he had a customer or something. It was eerily silent. The baker looked through the window to the room but could see nothing. Nellie opened the door and walked in, she gasped and nearly fainted at what she saw.

Closing the door behind her she walked up to Sweeney, she noticed his razor lying next to him covered in blood. "What did you do?" she whispered her voice nearly breaking in sadness. She looked down at the barber who was as white as a ghost, she gently rested his head on her lap and placed her fingers on the side of his neck checking for a pulse. She sniffed and tried to hold back tears when she felt nothing. Nellie grabbed her beloved's limp wrist only to find a big gash across it. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, fear struck her as she held Sweeney's bloodstained wrist in her hand.

She felt his neck again refusing to believe him dead. A faint beat was felt beneath her fingers, the baker sighed with relief. She quickly tore off some material off her dress and wrapped it around the barbers wrists trying to stop the bleeding, she picked him up and carried him downstairs. held Sweeney in her arms, panting and struggling to carry him down the stairs.

When she reached the door to her shop she kicked it open and moved to the living room were she layed Sweeney down on the couch by the fire. went into her bedroom, rumeging through the cupboard to find a blanket. When she had found one big enough she made her way back to Sweeney and drapped the comforting material over him. She felt his forehead, he was freezing. She gently stroked his hair whispering words of comfort to him. "Sssh love, your safe, why did you go scaring me like that? I've got you dear, I'll look after you now."

Just then Toby came in with bags of flour, he dropped them on the floor in the shop and walked into the living room. "Ma'm I.." Toby saw Mrs. Lovett kneeling over Sweeney's limp body. "What happend?" Toby asked scared.

"I went to check on him and found him.. Found him like this, he's cut himself."

Toby noticed the cloth on his wrists. "Will he live?" he asked.

Nellie stroked the barbers forehead "I hope so."

The next day Mrs. Lovett decided to close the shop to look after Sweeney. "How is he?" She asked walking back into the living room.

Toby was sat by his side. "He's still asleep," the boy replied.

Nellie crouched down beside Toby and held Sweeney's hand in hers. Suddenly his hand twitched making Nellie smile with hope. "Sweeney?"

His eyes fluttered open as he woke to find Nellie and Toby knelt over him. He turned his head to face them, "Are you ok dear?" She asked.

"Im.. Im fine." He lied. He didn't feel fine at all, he had a headache and felt weak and tired.

His plan had failed.

"Why didnt you leave me to die?" Sweeney asked with a sigh.

Nellie looked hurt. "Because I love you, we love you, we aint gonna lose you again!". Sweeney coughed and sighed before passing out again. Nellie gasped as she felt his hand go limp and quickly checked for a pulse.

Toby gave her a worried look, Nellie pressed her fingers against his neck and found a faint but steady beat.

Nellie smiled as she looked back at Toby. "What?" he asked.

"He's fine, he just fainted, the bleeding must've stopped." Toby smiled relieved that the barber was going to be fine.

* * *

_So there you go. It's crap but..review please. be nice, try not to flame._


End file.
